High School: Life
by 3vil
Summary: Humphrey is at high school and is one of the best students there getting straight A's in all his subjects but Humphrey stops getting straight A's in all his subjects and his relationship with Kate deteriates. Humphrey goes through the years he spends at high school trying to fix everthing that goes bad for him and his relationship with Kate


**next story please leave a review i lets me know if i should carry on with a story...3vil...**

The city of Jasper was one of the biggest in America with a population of over 12 million people but in jasper there was a high school, one of the best in the country, but the only problem is that to get into the school you needed to pay 10000 dollars a mouth to be schooled there. A wolf called Humphrey was one of the schools best students getting straight A's in all of his subjects. But for the past 3 months that has not been the case.

"What do you mean i got a D!" shouted Humphrey getting out of his chair to shout at the wolf telling him the news.

"Don't raise your voice to me Humphrey or i will have you kicked out!" the wolf shouted back getting out of there chair also.

"Sorry sir" Humphrey apologised grabbing his chair and sitting back down.

"Your paying a huge amount of money to come to this school, whats happening you use'd to be one of our best students" The wolf moaned at Humphrey but trying to be sympathetic.

"You wouldn't understand Sir" Humphrey answered with a frown hanging his head.

"Humphrey...are you...are you being bulled?" Asked the wolf try to be sympathetic to Humphrey.

Humphrey couldn't handle the pressure and just stood up grabbed his bag and walked out of the room with out saying a word. He walked out of the room and straight to the front of the school. He pulled out his phone and rang his brothers number.

"Get me out of this place" Humphrey moaned

"Bring the ford...no i don't need a snuggle, just do it" moaned Humphrey sighing.

Humphrey shock his head and placed his phone in his back pocket. Before he was approached by his childhood crush Kate, her pampered beautiful golden fur and beautiful Amber eyes.

"Humphrey there you are, why did you storm out of school" Kate asked trying to walk up to Humphrey.

"Like you'd care" Humphrey whispered

"you do know i'm a wolf too i can hear everything you say"Kate moaned hurt by his comment. Kate walked up to Humphrey attempting to hold his hand to comfort him, but before she could grab onto his hand he was dragged onto the passenger seat of a 1969 Ford Mustang.

kate looked into the car to see Humphrey hanging his head in sadness and in the drivers seat his younger brother smiling back at her with his hazel eyes dressed in a black turtle neck and a long black tweed coat. Kate didn't get a chance to say anything as Humphreys brother started blasting music out of the car and hammering down on the gas pedal as the car let out a roar.

 **12 weeks later**

Humphrey was now turning into one of the schools worst students failing tests and all of the reputation he built up as being the smartest wolf at school had gone and his relationship with Kate had deteriorated.

It was half way through the school day and everyone was rushing out of there lessons to go on there brake kate stood at a window over looking the school car park waiting for her friends she put her headphones on, the song "The way" by zack hemsey came on.

As Kate looked out of the window Humphreys brother stepped out of a Aston Martin DB11 dressed in tight black skinny jeans a black turtleneck and a knee long black tweed coat with a black tweed hat Humphrey soon walked out of the front door dressed in the same. Humphrey walked up to his brother before giving him a hug. But there was something unusual about Humphrey, as he hugged his brother he began to cry heavily into his shoulder. Kate's eyes widened in shock, she had never seen Humphrey cry especially not in public, Humphrey was always the happy one making other people happy but he was stood in the car park in the heavy rain clenched onto his brother crying his eyes out.

"Kate!" She just about heard some call over the loud music, she turned round to see candy her friend standing there with a smile. "Kate...what's the matter you look sad" Candy asked sitting Kate down on a nearby bench.

"you remember the boy I used to talk too...Humphrey" asked Kate looking at Candy

"The very cute one with the also very cute brother" Candy smiled

"well Humphrey was just crying...hard...into his brothers shoulder" Kate moaned not liking the fact that Humphrey was crying.

"What?! Why?" Asked Candy also not liking the fact that Humphrey was crying.

"I don't know" Kate bluntly moaned before a standing up to see Garth standing there with a smile on his face

"hey babe you wanna go to a huge party tonight, loads of people are turning up, it's at Hutch's house" Garth smiled hugging Kate. Garth didn't even realise that Kate was upset

"who's going" asked Kate looking into his eyes while secretly hoping that Humphrey was going to be there so that she could find out why he was so upset and just to be able to talk to Humphrey

"Loads of Hutch's mates, cando and that runt Humphrey and his brother" Garth growled but Kate's eyes widened knowing that Humphrey was going to be at the party. Her eyes shined with joy.

 **Kate's house 1hour before the party**

Kate ran around her room trying to get ready for the party grabbing the tightest and most expensive clothes she had. Before her sister burst into her room sliding to her knees with puppy eyes, looking Kate in the eyes.

"you want to come to the party don't you lily" Kate joked crossing her arms and speaking like her mother. Lily just giggled and nodded. To Lily's luck Kate rolled her eyes, looked her sister in the eyes and nodded. Lily's puppy face turned into the happiest face ever with a huge toothy smile. Lily ran out of Kate's room to get dressed.

After 30 minutes of rushing about trying to get ready for the party the two sisters stood out side there house in there dresses with huge smiles as winston stood infront of them with a camera taking pictures of them.

"Daaaadddd it's only a party" Kate laughed as Winston took more photos.

"it is only a party, but you two look so beautiful" Winston smiled as a car drove up the long gravel driveway to there house. It was a gray Aston Martin DB11. Kate wondered why the car was there but as soon as she began to wonder Humphreys brother stepped out of the Car dressed in a super expensive tuxedo.

"Winter!" Lily shouted running up to him giving him a huge hug.

Lily you look Stunning" Winter smiled brushing the fur that was over her right eye out of the way to reveal a beautiful gleaming purple eye "your eyes are gorgeous" Winter smiles

"You look sooooooo handsome" Lily said with wide eyes and an open mouth looking winter in his mysterious gray eyes.

"Present for you lily, you gorgeous thing" Winter smiled grabbing his fur placing it over one eye. Lily jumped with joy hugging him as he picked her up placing her in his car, getting in and driving down the driveway.

"There so cute" Said Kate looking back at her dad who was stood next to his car a Ferrari 458

"Grath always forgets" Kate moaned, she looked down at the floor walked over to her dads car getting in and driving sown the driveway

 **Don't listen to me , Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of this story pls review and favourite**


End file.
